Bing's Past
by DarkeIyce-Iceflame
Summary: This is a Story about a kittypet who becomes a loner. But being a loner is harder than you think!
1. Out Of The SafeHouse

Chapter 1

Bing yawned. The morning sun was shining on her face. She padded over to the water bowl and drank in a few drops of water. 'Uck this tastes so bad!' She thought. Huo came in from the kitty door. "Hi Bing"he mewed. "Hi"Bing replied. She yawned. This was so boring. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep. When will there be some excitement? "Want to go outside for a while?" Huo asked. Bing nodded. Outside, the air was much more clear and refreshing. She took in some deep breaths. Huo smiled"So what's up with your twolegs?"He asked. "The usual, boring as one of those yucky things they feed us"She replied. Huo nodded. "Want to go deeper into those lands?"He asked. Bing laughed, but she thought about this. 'Deeper into those lands?'. "But won't those twolegs find us?"She asked. Now it was Huo's turn to smile. "What if they don't find out?"He mewed. Bing returned the grin. "Well what are you waiting for?"She asked. Huo glanced around. " To see if any twolegs are around"He mewed. Bing climbed up the fence. Huo jumped on after her. Suddenly a new cat appeared. "Hey you two!" He called. Bing paused in mid action. "Who are you?" Huo asked. "I'm Josh" He replied. Huo glanced at him. "Bing I'll first check around. You stay here ok?". Bing nodded. Josh did a grin. "My you are pretty..."He mewed. Bing tried to ignore him. "Hmmm...You don't have a mate do you?'' Josh asked. Bing was shocked. ''Why are you asking that?'' She asked. "Because-''Josh said. Then he tackled Bing. "Help!!!!"Bing yowled. Josh smiled, soon Bing was mated. A tear rolled from her eye.

Suddenly a new thought came to her mind. "Kill.....Blood...."It kept on saying. Bing tried to ignore the voice. But soon it took over her. Bing's eyes had a new glow, an evil glow. Josh smiled"Ok now what?"He asked. Bing leaped at him her claws unshelthed. Blood soaked her fur. When Bing finally realized what she had done, she gasped. Now she had killed someone. Now she was a killer. No she can't see Huo like this. With tears rolling down her eyes she ran away promising never to come back. The dead body just lied there.


	2. Great Betrayal Again

Chapter 2

Bing woke up from her sleep. Noticing the blood on her fur she remembered what happened yesterday. She closed her eyes. The memories flooded back to her. She had been mated. Not really forced but mated still. She closed her eyes. 'Now what?' She thought. 'I have kits now' She thought' Maybe hunting would cool me down'. She sighed and got up from her hiding place. After a little while she had caught a scrawny mouse. Not enough but since she had never tasted it before it was like heaven. Bing glanced around a this unknown land. If it has to be her home she better know more about it. She began padding around. ''Who's there'' A new voice barked. Bing shivered. She had known some dogs while she was a kittypet. They had shown no mercy to her. At that time she had to go to the vet more than once. This has taught her to be more careful. She scampered up the tree, hoping the dog or dogs won't see her. ''Come down, cowardly cat!'' The dog barked again. Bing had no idea what it had said. She shivered. The dog barked again. This time it was more threating. Bing tried to not listen. "Good idea for climbing up a tree" another cat mewed. Bing looked around. She spotted him on a different branch. "Hello, what's your name?" He asked. ''I'm Bing'' She mewed. The tom nodded. ''Hello Bing, My name is shining"He mewed. Bing relaxed. At last a tom who didn't show any interest in mating. Not that Huo did. But he was kin. "So why are you here?" Shining asked. "Uh...I kinda got mated" Bing replied. Shining glanced at her curiously."Isn't that supposed to be good?"He asked. Bing sighed. He had no right to do that to me!''Bing replied in a high voice. Shining nodded. ''No wonder''. Bing glanced down from the tree. The dog was still there. Suddenly the branch broke. Bing managed to hold on to one of the corners. Shining looked down at Bing. "Sorry Bing but I need to go now. And your the distraction I need"He mewed. Bing was shocked. Was every tom going to betray her? Shining then shoved Bing. She fell down...Directly onto the dog's head. There was a crack of bones breaking. Bing painfully got up. The dog was down. And she could see Shining running away. She dragged herself to a safe place. At least she thought it was and fell asleep.


	3. The True Free

Chapter 3

Bing painfully got up. She had stayed here for some time. Although she managed to have enough prey to eat in the bush. But she really needed some prey. She finally stood up. Her back was much better now. She immediately went hunting. 'Ah prey' Bing thought. Her tails swished as she ate. Now she was much better. Maybe she should go somewhere else. After all there were dogs here. But suddenly she felt a strong kick in her stomach. Soon there were two kits next to her. She sighed. Now she was wondering what to do. Bing had completely forgot about her kits. As they began feeding she realized how much she liked them. Even though they were forced. ''Hmmmm. I shall call you Lei(In Chinese it means thunder)''She said to the tom. "And you shall be...Feng(In Chinese it means Wind)."She mewed to the she-cat. They both snuggled in her fur. Bing looked around. Maybe she needed something more safe. She finally spotted a log. 'Perfect' She thought. She slowly picked up the kits and carried them in the log. Feng woke up and began to suckle again. Lei joined her a few minutes later. Soon she noticed her collar. She had forgotten all about it. After the kits fell asleep she used the edge of the log to rip it off. Her neck hurt but finally. She was a true loner.


	4. What This Again?

Chapter 4

"We're going outside?"Lei asked exited. Bing nodded, her kits were grown up now. So they have to learn what's it like outside. Feng smiled,"Yay!She mewed. Bing smiled at her kits. Feng padded out. ''Wow it's so green!"She mewed. Bing nodded. Lei laughed as he tossed a mossball around. Bing looked around to spot anything dangerous. "Why are you doing that Ama?"Feng asked. Bing smiled"Nothing sweetie".Lei smiled"Don't worry Feng, Mom would protect us"He mewed. 'Well I hope I can 'Bing thought. "Who goes there?"Hissed a voice. 'Oh no!' Bing thought. A cream tabby appeared from the bushes. Bing could only look."Who's that mommy?"Feng asked. The new cat smiled "So...Kits..."He mewed. Bing nodded. Lei smiled"Hello!"He mewed. The other cat laughed."Hello, My name is Endless"He mewed."Am I am taking your kits!"He stated. Bing's confusion turned into rage. "You have no right!"She hissed back. Endless smiled."We'll see about that"He mewed."Come out guys". One more cat appeared. "Ooooo I pretty she-cat"He mewed."Can I do the mating?"He asked. Bing flexed her claws. No more cats are going to mate with her. Without permission whatsoever. "This is my friend Beginning"Endless mewed."And your kits are mine now"."What's happening mommy?"Feng asked. This time there was fear in her tone. "Nothing honey just some cats who are going to be taught a lesson."She mewed."Who's afraid of the she-cat?"Endless mewed tauntingly. Then he leaped at her. Bing got pinned to the ground but managed to scratch his belly. Endless yowled and retreated."Help Beginning!"He called. Bing glared at Beginning. "You will never touch my kits, or mate with me, without dying"She hissed."You b****"Endless mewed. Then he leaped at her again. This time Bing was ready. She did a roll and managed to pin him on the ground. Then she raked her claws down his fur. Blood came from the place she yowled and ran off. Beginning smiled. Don't you know toms are much more superior than she-cats?''He hissed at him"Not from his day on!"She mewed. Beginning leaped at her catching her off guard. Bing rolled around but Endless appered again and pinned her. After a few minuets Bing's kits were gone. And she was carrying yet another bunch of kits. She moaned and limped to a near by bush. She had been badly wounded and mated yet again. ''Could my day get any worst?''She mewed to herself. Somehow she can only attract toms who only wanted to mate with her. BIng slowly began to dose off. Soon she was sound asleep.


	5. A True Friend?

Chapter 5

Bing woke up to see a huge cat standing over her. Bing screeched and backed off. The cat smiled."Don't be afraid"She mewed."I'm Lone". Bing looked at her."Well guess you haven't seen a large cat like me"She mewed. Bing nodded. "Oh yes what's your name?"She asked."Bing" was the reply. Lone smiled. "Nice name"She mewed."Need some prey? Looks like your pregnant"Lone mewed. "Thank you"Bing replied. "Who's the father?"Lone asked. Bing shivered remembering what happened. Then she began to cry. "Don't cry"Lone mewed."It's ok just tell me"She mewed. After Bing stopped crying she told Lone about it. Lone nodded. "No wonder"She mewed."They should learn a lesson".Bing nodded in agreement. After a little while Lone had two mice. "Thank you"Bing mewed. "Don't mention it"Lone replied. Suddenly the kicking became harder. Soon a kit was next to her. Lone smiled at the kit."Hello little one"She mewed. Bing smiled. All bad memories were forgotten. She wanted to kit to be safe and happy. "Do you want to name her?"She asked Lone. ''Me?"Lone asked."Thank you. I think the best name for her would be....Darkepaw"She looked at Lone. "Where did you get that name from?"She asked. Lone smiled, "I heard it from a clan. It's like a group that works together."Lone mewed. Bing nodded. "But Brining her with us is too dangerous"She admitted. Lone sighed."Butt maybe you should raise her for a while"She mewed. Bing smiled."Works for me" she mewed. The night soon fell. "Where do you think is good to sleep?"Lone asked. "How about that log?"Bing asked noticing a hollowed log. "Perfect"Lone mewed. Bing carried Darkepaw inside. Soon tthe travelers fell asleep, safe in the log.


	6. The End Of It All

Chapter 6(The End)

Bing woke up with the sound of battle. She looked outside and saw what was her worst nightmare. Two dogs and Beginning together. Beginning noticed Bing and waved."Hey mate! I'm here for the kit!".Bing hissed. There was him again. She needed revenge, and this was the moment. She ran out and leaped at him. The dogs were stunned by her actions. Lone peered out."Finally someone my own size"She mewed. Then she leaped at the dogs in attack. Bing racked her claws down Beginning's stomach. He yowled and backed off. The insane look want back in her eyes. She leaped at his again. This time aiming for his neck. Beginning struggled but was pinned down by Bing. She bit his neck ripping off the fresh. Blood spilled everywhere."You B****"He mewed before he died. Meanwhile Lone had defeated one of the dogs. She had also chased out the other one. When Lone spotted the body she gasped. "Bing I'm sorry but-"She mewed before tearing off. Bing could only look as Lone took her kit and ran off. She fell down. Her insanity costed lives. But also costed her friends. Bing groaned. Now where shall she go. She looked around. Then she began padding in the direction of nowhere. Wandering to who knows where.

-The End-


End file.
